


magic tricks are good enough for now

by crookedspoon



Series: Necessities of Life [20]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Suicide Squad (2016)
Genre: Beverages, Community: femslash100, Crossover Pairings, F/F, Femslash February, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-15
Updated: 2017-02-15
Packaged: 2018-09-24 18:32:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9779264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crookedspoon/pseuds/crookedspoon
Summary: She reminds her of Vision, in a way. She is not afraid of Wanda."Crossover, DC/Marvel: Harley Quinn/Wanda - Magic Tricks" @ femslash100.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bringthefate](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=bringthefate).



> Written for "Crossover, DC/Marvel: Harley Quinn/Wanda - Magic Tricks" at femslash100's [drabbletag7](http://femslash100.livejournal.com/1812812.html?thread=6114380#t6114380) and "crossover" at femtropebingo 2017.

"You know it's all bullshit, right?" In between sips from her hot chocolate, Harley adds another packet of sugar. "The villain label, I mean. We may've both been locked up with the real crazies in supermaxifragilisticexpialidocious before, but that doesn't mean we're one of them. If anything, we're small fry."

Wanda says nothing, merely continues stirring her cappuccino. She may not consider herself a villain, despite what everyone thinks, yet she's dangerous, there's no denying that. The catastrophe at Lagos showed her just how unpredictable her powers can be. That is a burden she carries every day. She doesn't know what great international crises Harley has caused, if any, yet the other woman appears strangely unaffected by her history.

She reminds her of Vision, in a way. Although Harley is more animated and less likely to ponder the differences between herself and humankind, she has a similar calming presence. She is not afraid of Wanda, on a basic level. 

Wanda activates her powers and makes them dance across her fingertips.

"You know," Harley says, fascinated by the swirling currents of energy, "I have a friend who wields magic too, though she does it more by talking backwards."

"It's not magic, exactly." Wanda plucks the empty sugar packets from the table with her mind and makes them explode into confetti. 

Harley applauds, visibly delighted, and urges Wanda to display more of her powers. Wanda complies.

Harley can't suppress a smirk. "I wonder what other tricks your magical fingers are good for."

**Author's Note:**

> Title from the poem "The Magic Trick" by Nicholas Freedman.
> 
> If you liked my work, please leave a kudo and consider leaving a comment. I live for feedback. You can also follow me [on tumblr](http://crookedspoonfic.tumblr.com) for updates and stuff. :D


End file.
